


Mullette where Laf is in France

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Mullette where Laf is in France

Things had not been the same since Laf moved away, especially not for Hercules. Without his boyfriend around, hell, without his best friend… Everything just seemed so much more dull. Of course, having John and Alexander around was great, but it just wasn’t the same…

“I know what you mean,” John sighed as he talked to Hercules, finally asking him why he’d been so down lately. “I miss my siblings all the time. All four of them.. They’re so sweet and it’s never a dull day around them.” He smiled as he reminisced on the past before turning his attention back to his friend. “At least he still talks to you over the phone a lot. I know it isn’t the same, but it’s something.”

Hercules nodded, then sighed. “Yeah, it’s something, but I don’t want just something. I want Lafayette back. You would understand if it was Alexander. How would you feel if he moved back to the Caribbean?”

“I get what you mean, Herc, I really do. But it isn’t like Laf’s going to be gone forever and you know that. He told you it was just to sort some family business.”

“What kind of family business takes over a year? No explanation, no warning, he just up and left to France.” He got up and took a few steps away before looking back at John. “He’s gone, John. He just doesn’t have the heart to tell us.” Hercules had convinced himself that that was months long ago, when Lafayette dodged questions about coming back or about why he was gone.

John frowned and looked down at the ground. He wanted to be hopeful, to believe that Lafayette was coming back… But it seemed that he had left him too.

As awful as John felt knowing that, the one who was the most affected was still, by a long shot, Hercules. He missed Lafayette more than anyone could imagine and, at the same time, felt so lied to every time they spoke, every time Lafayette told him that he was loving and missing him and was coming home. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to hit the reject button when Lafayette’s face popped onto the screen. He wanted to play this game out at least a little bit longer. He pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, baby.”

“Hello, Herc! I’m sorry I haven’t been able to call you for the past few days. I’ve been so busy.”

“With family, right. I understand.”

Lafayette sighed quietly. “I am so lucky to have you. You’re always so understanding.”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t be for you?”

“You are so sweet. I miss you so much.”

Lies. “I miss you too. When are you finally coming back?”

“I am afraid I still do not know. There is just so much to be done here…”

“Laf..” Hercules began, but cut himself off with a sigh. “Sorry.. I just miss you so much.” He wanted to ask what was so important that Laf couldn’t tell his boyfriend, what was so important that he had to stay in a whole other country, had to stay an ocean apart from him. But this was family, Laf would say. He was certain of it.

“I miss you too, mon amour… I promise I will be back as soon as I can.” Lafayette had no idea what was going on in his boyfriend’s head, but, if he had, he would’ve told him how wrong he was, how much Lafayette truly did love him. He wished he could tell him why he had to stay so far away for so long, but there was no way. It would never be allowed.

“Really?..”

Lafayette frowned. Hercules sounded so sad… He wished he was there with him. “If I have to swim across the ocean myself.”

But then days went by, then weeks, and Lafayette was somehow seeming more and more distant everyday, as if he wasn’t already on the other side of the world. His phone calls came less and less until Hercules was only receiving the occasional [I love you] or [I miss you] in a text. Of course, he’d always reply right away, but with no reply.

Then came his birthday… The second one in a row without Lafayette and the first time where he didn’t hear from him at all. No text message. No phone call. He was out with John and Alexander, but he couldn’t stay there with them. Not without his Lafayette. So, he went home and locked himself in his room, not letting anyone in.

Still, John was persistent. Hercules sighed as he saw his curly hair appear in his window and got up to answer, opening the window. “John, I told you, I just want to be alone!”

“I think John got the message already.”

Hercules felt his heart stop. He looked out the window and gasped as he saw those huge brown eyes staring back up at him. He grabbed the hand that was hanging on to his window sill and pulled it in, hugging the person who it was attached to as tightly as he possibly could. “Laf! I am going to kill you! I missed you so much!”

Lafayette sat up and kissed all over his boyfriend’s face. “I couldn’t just miss your birthday again! I missed you too much. And I brought you a present.”

“Oh, Laf, you didn’t need to get me anything. I just needed you.”

“You’re going to like this present, I promise!” He smiled and stood up, Hercules getting up with him. “I am staying here with you! I do not have to go anywhere for a long, long time.”

Hercules smiled widely and hugged him again, kissing him as lovingly as he could. “That’s the best present you could ever give me!”

“I knew you love it.” Lafayette smiled and pecked his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Hercules grinned before scooping his boyfriend up in his arms. “Now, I believe you and I have some catching up to do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
